


Reflective Surfaces

by Dxlilith



Series: Little Sharp Noises [5]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Episode Tag: Mirror/rorriM, Girls in Love With Each Other But One of Them Is Clueless, Magic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: She doesn’t know all the details as to why but since the start of summer, Benny had gotten better at magic. It was like a turning point and suddenly he was studying runes and Latin, practicing spells properly, accurately crafting potions, even asking to help her with her spellwork. His naturally magical aura hums now, loudly all around him and it’s a point of both pride and dread for her.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: Little Sharp Noises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Reflective Surfaces

“C’mon Sarah, let’s go burn these costumes.” Erica storms off without waiting for Sarah’s response.

“Erica...” Sarah watches her best friend slam the door behind her before turning back to Benny and Ethan. “Thanks again guys, for saving her. Even if she’s not grateful, I definitely am.”

“Anytime.” Ethan responds with a goofy grin.

“Won’t happen again.” Benny smirks at what Sarah assumes is meant to be a joke but she senses the shift in his blood. 

“Ha, _okaywellbyethen_.” She mumbles before speeding off to follow Erica.

She finds the blonde at her locker, already changed into her normal clothes and staring at the blank mirror inside. Sarah creeps up behind her, letting her hands reach up and fall onto her shoulders. “You look beautiful as always.”

“Not that I’ll ever see for myself.”

“I know what you mean.” Sarah sighs. She pulls away to let Erica turn and face her.

“It was so nice, just seeing my face for the first time since...y’know.” Erica bares her fangs, “and like confirming my hotness.”

“Yeah. Even though it was just for a second, when I saw myself, I don’t know, I felt _real_.”

“Screw real, I could finally put on my own makeup!”

Sarah laughs. "You know I’ll do that for you.” She holds out her hands for Erica to take. “Until the end of time.” She moves in a little closer and looks up at Erica through her lashes. “As long as you do mine.”

A quiet settles over the two girls. It was well after school dismissal and they were the only ones in the hall. They could easily hear their undying breath mingling between them. Sarah is smiling wide, her cheeks almost hurting, as Erica looks down at her. Something about it feels perfect. She can’t place it but wonders if Erica feels it too.

"Of course." Erica finally says. 

Sarah lets out a happy little noise and leans in, tugging at Erica's hands to pull her down enough for her to place her chin on the taller girl's shoulder. Their bodies press against one another shoulder to to hip and Sarah sighs, taking in the scent of Erica's hair. It smelled like the shampoo she had had a sneaking suspicion Erica had stolen. She chuckles a little, her nose digging into the nape of Erica’s neck at the thought that it actually smelled better on her.

“Sarah?” She almost misses her name, Erica says it so soft.

“Hm?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Both girls lean away from one another so as to make eye contact but Sarah doesn’t let go of Erica's hands. There's a troubled look on her best friend's face. “What is it?”

“What up ladiessss?!” Rory’s voice shatters the tension. Sarah offers him a faint smile but looks to Erica when her hands slip away from hers.

“Rory Fucking Keaner, I’m going to end you!”

“Okay but you know I’m already dead right?” He says with a goofy grin on his face. Any one else would have felt the terror Erica meant to inflict with her words, even Sarah felt herself flinching.

“You have two seconds to get out of my face or...” Erica doesn’t finish before Rory’s face contorts into a look of realization and he speeds off before Erica can finish her threat.

“That was...effective.” Sarah smirks, turning her attention back to Erica. She stood ramrod straight with her fists clenched at her sides. "Erica?"

“ _I'm. Hungry._ ”

"What were you going..."

"Let's go." She speeds off without another word. Sarah is left alone in the hallway. Erica was about to tell her something major but something as stupid as Rory interrupting them stopped her? That wasn't like her. Sarah bit her lip, mentally steeling herself for what was sure to be an awkward outing and sped off in the direction Erica had gone.

* * *

“BENNY?!”

“Huh?” The boy in question shakes his head in confusion. He hadn’t been listening to a single word Ethan had said, let alone paid any attention to where they were. Which was on the sidewalk just outside Ethan’s house.

“Dude, are you okay? You’ve been out of it since we left the school. Did that spell zap all your energy?”

“Uh? No. I’m just...do you wanna go to the cemetery with me?”

“Come again.” Ethan eyes go wide.

“I have a spell I wanna try, for the girls.”

“In the cemetery?”

“Well, yeah. Best place to find will-o-wisps.”

“Which are...”

“Soul fragments, ghost leftovers.”

“It’s like I’m fishing and they keep biting but they’re not taking the bait.”

“Okay what are _you_ talking about?“ It’s Benny’s turn to stare awkwardly.

“Something my dad says when you don’t explain something in its entirety upfront.”

“Oh. Okay. So remember the spell I used to take you out of the mirror? There’s a reverse to it and it often involves will-o-wisps infused into an object to magically upgrade it. It’s how Granny’s tv has all those Norwegian gardening channels.”

“And what does this have to do with Sarah and Erica?”

“They don’t have souls. That’s why they can’t see their reflections _buuut_ if the mirror has a soul in it already, it might be able to reflect them. Just like Olivia but without the creepy mind control. All I need are some will-o-wisps!”

“From the cemetery?”

“Or a place of great disaster, somewhere souls would fragment. Whitechapel Graves is probably our best bet though.”

Of course Benny isn’t a mind reader. He does know a spell or two that could help but at the moment he has no idea why Ethan looked so ill. Sure Benny was the one that always suggested casting potentially disastrous spells but he had gotten better!

“Dude, are you okay?”

“Uh...yeah. I’m...that burrito is finally hitting me.” Ethan clutches his stomach.

“Oooh. Time to take it to the Great White Throne?”

“Yeah. I’ll...we can find the wisps tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I still have to get some other stuff together first so that’ll work.”

“Cool. See ya then.” Ethan waves, jogging away towards his house. Benny waits until he disappears behind the door before continuing in the direction of his own house.

* * *

"Hey Grandma, you got any of those little mirrors?"

"What dear?" Evelyn looks up from her flower bed she'd been pruning to find her grandson looming over her.

"Those little mirrors chicks use to put on their makeup?" Benny mimes holding a small mirror to his face, using his other hand to wipe at his cheeks.

"Oh, a compact. I think I have a couple, sure." She puts down her shears and stands up from her kneeling position. She wipes the dirt from her gloves before removing them and faces Benny. "What do you need them for?"

"I'm making Sarah and Erica gifts."

"What sort of gifts Benjamin, would two vampires need with compact mirrors?" Evelyn made no real effort to hide the suspicion in her voice. 

She doesn’t know all the details as to why but since the start of summer, Benny had gotten better at magic. It was like a turning point and suddenly he was studying runes and Latin, practicing spells properly, accurately crafting potions, even asking to help her with her spellwork. His naturally magical aura hums now, loudly all around him and it’s a point of both pride and dread for her. 

"Are you planning a soul fragment spell?"

"How did you..."

"Vampires don't have souls so no reflection but if a mirror had a soul itself, they'd have a reflection."

"Then this will definitely work if you made the same connection!"

"It's a notoriously difficult spell, even for me."

"Can't knock till ya try it Grandma. You saw how well I did last week with that banshee evocation."

"Hmm, yes. That was rather good although I still can't get the purple stains out of my curtains."

"Sorry about that..."

"Have you gathered the wisps?"

"Not yet."

"Remember, you need to ask for their consent or the spell won't work."

"I know Grandma."

"And you have to focus your casting into the mirrors if you want the wisps to infuse correctly."

"Gotcha."

"And you're probably going to be tired for a long while after. The spell uses your own life force to work. I remember casting it once and spent an entire week in bed."

"I...didn’t think about that. Maybe I should save it for spring break?"

"Of course, if you get a particularly strong wisp, you could easily use their own energy. But that's a tad cruel, those things don't really know everything that's going on."

"Would an actual soul work better?"

" _Benjamin_."

"Just a question!"

"Yes, obviously but you'd have to fragment it first, then infuse. But fragmenting a soul is some awfully dark magic. I used to date a warlock who was constantly ripping the souls of fragile things for his own spellwork to avoid the rebound."

"Kinda like pluggin' into a portable charger for extra juice before you're even at 50%?"

Evelyn blinks slowly. "Yes, something like that. I'll leave the mirrors on the kitchen table. Make sure you take out the trash before you go off and take Ethan with you. I don't trust you enough to not accidentally summon the dead again."

"One time Grandma, one time." Benny groans, walking away from her and into the back of the house.

"Yeah, one is one too many when you're not a necromancer." She mutters to herself, going back to her lilies. 

* * *

Ethan of course hadn’t told Benny about his dream the other day. More so because he had to rush to get ready for school and less because he was embarrassed about it. He hadn’t thought about it until Benny mentioned the cemetery and he was replaying their kiss instantly.

Puberty had hit Ethan harder than most. On top of hormones, hair growth, and crackling vocal chords, he had nightly visions of himself and Benny, together. At first, Ethan had chalked it up to overexposure. He and Benny have been practically inseparable since birth. His brain was merely filling in the spaces to his new found teenage desires of kissing and holding hands with someone he already knew. But sometimes the dreams were warmer, softer. It was like Ethan wanted more than just physical contact, he craved for a romance like the ones in his mother’s favorite films. 

Ethan would often catch himself staring, imagining a world where Benny would lean in just a little closer, laugh a little louder, kiss Ethan over and over again. He was constantly dropping things and looking away and just a general spastic mess of a person but that was normal enough that Benny never actually questioned it. Then they met Sarah. 

Suddenly she became the Prima Donna in Ethan’s dream theatre company. And it made that much more sense because Ethan liked girls, especially pretty ones like Sarah. Ethan knew he liked Benny, and found him attractive but from a platonic perspective. The becoming a teenager aspect of his life was the true interloper, confusing him. Or that’s what Ethan tells himself as he lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

“Why now?” He says aloud to his empty bedroom. He turns over to stare at the wall and sighs again. His chest feels strange. It has since the dream but he’d been ignoring it. His Seer abilities didn’t really specify if this was a bad feeling or not, just that it was constant and only became stronger when he acknowledged it.

“ _Danger_.”

Ethan sits up quickly, scanning his room for the new voice but there’s no one. His window isn’t even open for once. He rubs a hand down his face. “I’m losing it.”

“ _Please_.” The voice again. This time Ethan recognizes it as the green-eyed woman from his dream. He stands up and begins searching his room for anything out of place or glowing or humming or anything really. He doesn't remember keeping any ancient artifacts or tripping any curses but with how his life went nowadays, he couldn’t be too careful.

When he upturns his laundry basket and only finds dirty socks, he gives up. “Okay, listen, I don’t know who or what you are but I literally have no way of helping you if I can’t even see you so unless...”

“ _Focus.”_

Ethan feels the voice this time, rather than hears it. Rattling somewhere deep inside his chest. He shuts his eyes and focuses on the feeling. The edges of darkness around him expand and he becomes more aware of everything in his room. The upturned basket, his computer humming in its slumber, the slight shifting of curtains on his windows. His awareness expands further. He can feel Jane playing with her dolls in the room down the hall, he can feel the water dripping from the tap of the bathroom. Further still, down the stairs into the kitchen he can feel the movement of his mother putting the finishing touches to a meal, his father sat at the island watching her happily. 

That’s when he finds it.

Opening his eyes, he is met with a small ball of light. It hovers no more than three feet away at eye level, swaying slightly. The glow around it is a faint blue while its body is translucent.

“What...who are you?”

“ _Not important. Must protect_.” The voice is hollow, as if whispering down a long stone hallway.

“Do you need me to protect you? I can definitely try? Are you hurt? Is something after you?” 

The ball of light flickers in and out of existence. “ _Not me._ _Benji_.”

“Benji? Who’s....do you mean Benny? Benny Weir?”

The light brightens, its form becoming solid before flickering back.

“ _Evil seeps. Protect him_.”

“I hate to break it to you but evil seeps everywhere, this is Whitechapel.”

“ _Please Ethan_.”

“Listen, he’s my best friend so of course I’ll keep an eye on him but is there something specific I should be...”

“Ethan, come on down for dinner.” The door to his bedroom swings open, his father leaning into the room with a bemused look on his face. Ethan can smell dinner wafting through and knows this was more of a plea than a summons.

“That bad?”

“I promised your sister I’d get us pizza if we at least cleared half a plate each.”

“Make it extra pepperoni and I’m in.”

“Done.” Ross Morgan backs out of the hall and heads downstairs. Ethan looks around his room, unable to remember what he was doing before his dad came in.


End file.
